Happiness & Smiles
by Axelgim
Summary: This is a yaoi lemon story of AkuRoku. Yaoi lemon is a man sleeping with another man... This is Axel's point of View and please mind typos...


This is a random story of AkuRoku. It will contain yaoi lemon, which for you who don't know is a man sleeping with another man. But whatever. This is my first story to put up here. I didn't get my own computer yet but I was home alone. And this is Axel's point of view. Mind the typos…

XxX

I always liked, liked him. I never thought that he is shy. He does stay at his desk a lot, is quiet, and never really smiles; Roxas is, I wouldn't say emo, but not happy. Maybe, just maybe, I could bring a smile to that young boy's face. It might happen, 'cause well, I'm his best friend…

I call up Roxas and tell him to meet me at the struggle arena. He says sure. I go to the struggle arena and see him. I take off my jacket reveling my black tank top; i put the struggle suit on. We get into fighting position and I say, "Your going down!"

After, we fight I get on Roxas and put my bat next to his head, like I always do. I do this for two reasons; One, to make the point I'm better, and Two, I would like to do this not at a struggle arena…

Then I say smiling, "I win…like always." I get off of Roxas and help him up.

"I want a rematch!" Roxas yells, "You just got lucky."

"You're just a sore loser." I say crossing my arms.

"Rematch!"

"Fine…but lets make it interesting." I smile, "The winner, me, gets to kiss the loser, you, where ever he wants, however long"

"What!?"

"You heard me…deal?"

"Deal."

I smirk and the ref. starts the match. As we are fighting I yell to Roxas, "Where should I kiss? Neck, ear, lips? Maybe even the naughty place." The fight keeps going, because we keep tying. Finally, when it started getting dark I pull that one move on Roxas. We are panting and sweating and I say, "Looks…like…I won." Roxas sighs and says, "You won fair and square. Where are you going to kiss me?"

"I don't know." I say, "Let me see."

I gently place my lips on the sensitive skin on his neck, I slowly move up to his ear. Roxas closes his eyes and I gently and slowly make my way to his lips. He holds his breath and I say, "I think I found my place."

I kiss him a passionately as possible. Roxas slides his hands behind my head, and I slowly slide my tongue in his mouth. Then I hear, "Roxas!"

Roxas quickly pushes me off him and gets up. I see a car with a very pissed off mom inside. Not to mention a fuming brother. Roxas runs to the car and calls to me, "Bye Axel call me later!" Then I yell back, "Will do!"

I lay back on the ground and smile. I get up after five minutes and walk to my house which is five blocks away. I get home, still smiling, and my brother asks, "What's with you?"

"Oh…it's …just…" I say, "Nothing…"

I sit on our couch and lay back. "Okay…whatever…." Reno says, "I'm going out."

"Manwhore." I say.

"I am not a manwhore."

"Oh sure. And what else your not a natural red head?"

"Bastard."

Reno, my brother, is a homosexual manwhore, in my eyes. It's just us two, because our mother died of cancer, and we don't know our father. I'm seventeen now but March twenty-second I will be eighteen and I can move out…or when I get the money when I'm eighteen.

I go to my room and call Roxas. He says, "Cant talk, go on IM." I hang up and go on IM. My IM in xXFirestarteRXx and Roxas's is xXKeybladeXx.

xXFirestarteRXx: so…you must have liked that kiss…

xXKeybladeXx: why do you say that!?

xXFirestarteRXx: well, you pulled me closer, put your tongue in my mouth, and and you didn't stop

xXKeybladeXx: ….

xXFirestarteRXx: you liked it! 

xXKeybladeXx: well, maybe but my mom didn't

xXFirestarteRXx: heh…heh…^^;;

xXKeybladeXx: hey, gtg mom's breathing down my neck p-o'd, see ya tomarrow

xXFirstarteRXx: Hi , Bye Roxas, Bye

I sign off and go to bed happy…

I wake up to Roxas texting me a seven am

He says: Good morning!

Me: Hi

Him: What's up?

Me: Just got up, you?

Him: Nm, hey lets go somewhere.

Me: Kay…where?

Him: The park.

Me: Kay 30 mins. Please, bye

Him: Cool bye.

I wash up and get some clothes on. I walk to the park. It's a good thing Twilight Town is so small.

I see Roxas and say, "Hey what's up?"

"Just waiting for you." He says.

It gets silent for a moment then Roxas attacks me and kisses me. He stops and I say, "Ya 'know, we've never been on a date."

"Yeah we have." Roxas says.

"When?"

"Every time we hang out."

"So, we've been dating for a year?"

"Yeah!"

"Well, I guess that means we could…"

I kiss Roxas and unzip his jacket. I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn around. Someone his me on the side of my eye. "Cloud!?" Roxas yells, "What are you doing here?"

"Who's Cloud?" I ask.

"My older, over protective, brother." Roxas says.

I look at Cloud and ask, "Why'd you hit me?"

"You were trying to get in Roxas's pants!" Cloud says.

"If he wanted me to stop I would have stoped!"

"Stay away from Roxas!" Cloud says in my face, "Unless you want another bruis. C'mon Roxas!"

"No…" Roxas says, "No! I'm tired of you treating me like a child! I'm fifteen. So leave me alone!"

Roxas grabs my hand and we go to my place. Its quiet as we walk to my house. As we go in my house I see Reno decorating. "What's this?" I ask holding my eye.

"Christmas." Reno turns toward us, "Look up."

Me and Roxas look up and theres a mistletoe above us. I look at Roxas and he looks at me. I kiss Roxas and I swear I felt tongue.

I look at Reno and say, "Happy?" He smiles and I lead Roxas to my room. I open the door and Reno yells, "What are you to gonna do?" I yell back, "None of your buisness!"

I shut the door. Roxas looks around my room then me. He makes me sit on the chair next to my door. He comes closer to me and looks at where Cloud hit me. "He didn't give me a black eye, right?" I ask. Roxas looks closer and says, "No…he has bad aim. Its on the side of your face." I smile and say, while pulling him closer by his butt, "Well, come closer."

Roxas smiles and says, "I'm gonna get some ice." Roxas leaves the room and I grab the condom from my drawer next to me, just in case. Roxas comes back and says, "Your brothers weird."

"Why?" I ask shutting the door, "What he do?"

"He kept smiling, and talking to me. Then he tried to me."

"What!?"

"I kicked him in the balls."

"That's my Roxas."

Roxas comes really close to me and puts the bag of ice on my bruise. Then I say, "Hmmm…that's cold~." He moves he bag and kisses my bruise. I get hot, if you know what I mean. Roxas feels my forehead and asks, "Axel…do you have a fever?"

"No." I say blushing slightly, "So, Roxas. If we've been going out for a year…do you think…we could?"

"We could what?" Roxas takes a ice cube out of the bag.

"We…could…you know… Have sex?"

"Oh…I don't know."

Roxas licks the ice slowly, and I watch. He puts it to my face and it drips slowly down my cheek. I can't take it anymore. I stand up and kiss Roxas. He makes me sit and asks, "Where's the band-aid's?" I point to a box by my bed. Roxas gets a band-aid.

How is Roxas doing that. It seems like he doesn't even notice. So maybe I'll try something else…

Roxas comes over and opens the band-aid. I lift up his shirt again and kiss and nip his stomach. I push his pants down a little with my chin. Roxas grabs my chin and lifts my head. He puts the band-aid on my bruise and kisses it.

I stand up and say, "Thank you Roxas. I'm so greatful." I kiss him and push him over to the bed. Roxas stops and pushes me back. "Whats this?" he asks holding the condom.

"You don't know what that is?" I ask being smart.

"I know what it is but what is it doing in your pocket?"

"Well…"

"Well…you thought you would win just like that. Nope this isn't the struggle arena."

"Or is it?"

I get on Roxas like I do at the arena and say, "Did I just win again?"

"Nope!" Roxas says getting out of my grip.

He goes over to the door and says, "My mom wants you to come over Friday for dinner so see you tomarrow at school."

He leaves and I lay on the bed and look at the condom. Then I think out loud, "Why do I even need this?"

I talk to Roxas the rest of the day on IM then go to sleep. But lets skip to Friday during gym. That week was sorta boring.

We were playing basketball and after, couch Davis, told us to go to the showers. I go in and see Roxas in the shower, top half. Sora, Riku, and Demyx are there and I say, "Do you mind?" They leave and I go over to Roxas. "Hey Roxas." I say. He turns around and covers himself. I laugh and say, "Don't worry I can't see anything. Damn."

"What do you want?" He asks.

"You?"

I kiss him and he kisses me back. Then he pushes me back and says, "We cant do this."

"Why its just school." I say.

"Because, my brother found a hikie you left on Sunday when he searched me… He totally thought you sucked me."

"Well, I cant lie…I almost did."

I kiss him more passionate this time. Roxas gives in, I know he likes me kissing him. I slide my tongue in his mouth. He puts his hands on my wet chest and pushes a little but backs off. He slides his arms around my waist and I slide my hands down his back. Then I hear, "Hurry up in there ladies unless you want to be locked in!"

I try to ignore the coach but Roxa pushes me away and says, "We got to go."

"Aww but we are so close." I say.

"Well, I don't want to lose my virginity in a place I hate."

"Okay…"

I turn off the water and the steam goes down. Roxas rushes to get a towel. I go get a towel and wrap it around my waist. I go over to my phone and say, "Roxy~!" I take a picture and Roxas tackles me to the ground and yells, "Delete those!" I hold the phone from him and I say, "But you look so sexy Roxy."

Roxas tries to get the phone but he can't reach and he whines, "Axel~!" Sora walks in and says, "Ooo I'm telling mom." Roxas looks at Sora and says, "No, Sora! It's not what it looks like! Don't tell mom." I have my legs up behind Roxas and he is sitting really close to my thing and it probly didn't help that it sounded like he moaned my name.

"Sora don't tell mom! If you do I'll be grounded forever and I wont be able to see Axel!" Roxas says, "And if you tell I'll tell her what you and Riku did."

Sora stares at him and says, "Lies, Dirty, lies!"

Sora storms out. Roxas Gets off of me and I get up. We change to our clothes. Then we have to walk ten blocks to Roxas's house.

We get to Roxas's house and Roxas tells his mom we're going to do our homework. We go to his room and do our homework. After we're done Roxas and I stand up. We were going to go to the living room but I slide my hand in his back pants pocket. "Axel you cant do that." Roxas says. I smile and go behind him I slide both of my hands in his pants and ask, "Can I do this?"

Roxas gasps, blushes, and pulls away. I kiss Roxas and he holds me close. I hold him closer. He pushes me on the bed and straddles my legs. I put my finger between our lips and say, "I don't think we should do this here."

"I cant believe you said that." Roxas says.

"I know but I don't want to be away from you forever like if you get grounded."

"That's true."

Roxas gets off me and as soon as he did Cloud came in and said, "Dinners ready." Me and Roxas go to dinner. Its not as akward you think it would be. At the end of dinner I slide my hand up Roxas's thigh and higher. He gasps and drops his fork. "Roxas, go get desert." Eve says(Roxas's mom).

"I'll help." I say.

Me and Roxas go to the kitchen to get the desert and Roxas asks, "Why the hell did you feel me up during dinner."

"No one saw." I say.

"I don't want to get grounded."

"Sorry babe."

We eat desert and when we were done me and Roxas waited for Reno. Roxas and I are sitting next to each other when Roxas shivered. I get behind him to keep him warm. I turns towards me and puts his legs over my legs and asks, "Can I come over tomarrow?"

"Sure." I say.

Roxas kisses me and tries to unbutton my pants but I hold his wrist. "You have to wait now." I say. He blushes and kisses my neck. Reno's car pulls up and he honks. "I have to go…" I say. Roxas looks down and says, "Okay…"

I hug Roxas and he hugs back. Roxas gets up. I go to the car and me and Reno go home. I talk to Roxas until twelve at night and wake up at eleven and got ready. Roxas comes over at two. We grab some soda's and go to my room. Roxas looks around my room some more and goes to a certin drawer and finds handcoffes. "Uhhh…" I say, "I have a friend who works at a sex shop."

"I see…well we should use them sometime…" Roxas says.

"Uhh…" I blush.

"I mean you cant let them go to waist."

Roxas sits by me on the bed and gets out his phone. His presses some buttons and waits. My phone rings and it goes.

_I don't want any body else _

_When I think about you_

_I touch my self_

_Ooo I don't want anybody eles_

_Oh no oh no_

I smile and blush. Roxas blushes also. I call Roxas's phone and it goes.

_Pour some sugar on me_

_(in the name of love)_

_Pour some sugar on me_

_(come on frie me up)_

_Pour your sugar on me_

_(oh in the name of love)_

_I'm hot sticky sweet _

_From my head to my feet yeah_

"You are very kinky Roxas." I say.

Roxas kisses me and we start making out. I slide my hand up his shirt and push it off. Roxas unzips my jacket and pulls it off along with my shirt. I slide my hand down his pants and play with his length. He lets a small moan roll past his lips. I pull my hand out and lick off the white stuff on my fingers. Roxas pushes down my pants and boxers. I slowly push off Roxas's pants and boxers. I slide my hands up his legs from his upper thigh. I put the back of his knees on my shoulders. I thrust my hips to come in Roxas. "Ahh…oh…" Roxas moans, "A-Axel…" I thrust my hips to the rhythm of his moans. "Ah!...Oh A-xel." Roxas moans, "I-I love you-Ah!"

I come out of Roxas and he pulls up his boxers. I lay beside him and pull up my boxers. Roxas turns to me and looks in my eyes. I look in his eyes and he says, "Axel…I love you…" I smile and say, "I love you too, Roxas." Roxas smiles…he truly smiles…


End file.
